Cheap Clothes
by Writingmylifeawayy
Summary: "You seem young," the man said and dipped down to place a kiss on her collarbone. She shuddered. She hated to admit it, but those few kisses with Bruce Wayne was the farthest she'd ever gone with anyone. A simple kiss that did nothing more than spark an interest between them. This was different. She needed help. She needed to get out of here. Good thing Bruce always has her back.


Cheap Clothes

Ivy said this was the only way to get paid without stealing. She could do this. This wasn't a big deal at all. Though when the twenty-four-year-old man neared her, desire scribbled all over his face, her heart sank and her stomach curled. He wasn't a bad looking man; he was fit and had blonde hair with stubble on his jaw. He was bigger than her, a lot bigger than her. He was very tall compared to Selina's small frame, and his body had matured much more than the sixteen-year-old boy she had spent so much time with in the past.

She missed him right now. They hadn't been on speaking terms for about a month, but when she sat on her bed in her small apartment with an older man, she wanted nothing more than for her friend to swoop in and talk her out of this. He wouldn't do that, though. They had stopped giving a damn about each other, and that is what they both needed to do if they wanted to be successful in Gotham. He was a rich kid and she was street trash, they would never see eye to eye.

The man sat down next to her, his hands going to the skin of her knees that were exposed by her short dress. She didn't fancy wearing these cheap clothes, but they helped her get the attention she needed.

"You seem young," the man said and dipped down to place a kiss on her collarbone. She shuddered. She hated to admit it, but those few kisses with Bruce Wayne was the farthest she'd ever gone with anyone. A simple kiss that did nothing more than spark an interest between them. This was different. This had an end in mind, and it was not the end that she wanted to think about.

"I'm eighteen," she lied, keeping her voice steady. She couldn't show fear. She needed to be the seductress.

"Old enough for me," the man said with a shrug before pushing Selina onto the bed and mounting her.

He was not gentle. He held her wrists above her as he kissed her lips roughly, biting on them occasionally. He slobbered down her neck, his stubble making her skin sting and turn red. He sucked and bit everywhere, leaving a trail of wet saliva wherever his mouth touched, it seemed to burn, it was toxic. He pulled the straps of her slinky dress off of her shoulder quickly before tugging the dress off, leaving Selina only in her undergarments: a lacy pair of black underwear and a matching bra. He touched every inch of her, his calloused hands groping her breast, scratching down her stomach, squeezing her ass, it was not pleasurable. She couldn't concentrate on anything other than the violation that she had provoked.

It wasn't until she heard him undo his belt buckle and slip his pants off before she opened her eyes. He was no longer the slightest bit attractive to her, he looked like a monster. Like a blonde, old, razor-faced monster and she wanted him off of her; now.

She pushed at his chest roughly, hoping he would get the message, but he ignored her, and instead kissed her neck again. "Get off of me," she said angrily, pushing harder against him, desperately trying to get him off of her.

"I'm paying for this," he growled before pinning her arms down at her sides.

The tears began falling out of her eyes. She had gotten herself into this mess and she wasn't going to be able to get out of it. She flailed her arms and legs as much as she could with his hold on her, screaming and biting when she could muster up enough breath. She got one particularly good bite on his shoulder, drawing blood, but all it earned her was a hard punch to the face. A punch that left her dazed and almost motionless. He had gotten the upper hand, this was happening, and there was nothing she was going to be able to do to stop it.

She gave up, her body seemed to slump into the bed, it swallowed her. She felt her bra being torn off of her body, heard the buttons popping as he took off his own shirt. She felt his hands gripping her hips and then she felt nothing; no more touching. She sprung into a sitting position and shuffle to the end of her bed, quickly pulling the covers around her half naked frame.

The man who had been on her now laid on the floor being punched repeatedly by someone. They didn't give up, they punched the blonde until the blonde fought back no more, and as quickly as the older man had entered, he was out the door grabbing his shirt and buckling his pants as he left.

The other guy looked over to her.

Bruce.

This was not happening. She didn't want him to see her like this. She looked like a stupid, young whore who couldn't take care of herself. She was humiliated.

"Selina," he said gently and the tears began to stream once again, her face falling to her knees. He walked over to her, pulling his jacket off and wrapping it around her frame. It was long enough to cover all of her and she quickly pulled it around herself, hiding her body from the moonlight.

"I thought I could do it," she cried, and Bruce took a seat next to her, rubbing her back gently.

"Why would you want to?" he pressed small patterns into the flesh covering her spine.

She drew in a choked breath. "Ivy said that it wasn't a big deal and that it was the easiest way to make money without stealing."

He leaned his head against her back, his body tensing with anger at the thought of some stranger degrading her with such an act. She leaned back into him, crawling into his lap, her legs braced on either side of his own. He drew back in surprise, but as she burrowed her face in his neck and he felt the tears against his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her, continuing to rub her back.

They stayed there for a while, him pressing soothing patterns into her skin with her face nuzzled in his neck. It was comforting for both of them; after so long of butting heads it was nice to just be together for a little while, though Bruce despised the circumstances. He never wanted to see Selina this shaken, it broke his heart. He knew he had hurt her before, but he would never hurt her like this. He hoped he would've never drawn her to think that she needed to sell herself this way. She was so good, he couldn't understand why—

The gentle press of lips to his neck broke his train of thought. He pulled away, looking down at Selina, her eyes were dry now and she looked up at him pleadingly.

"Selina, what are you doing?" he asked gently.

She leaned up and kissed him softly. "I'm trying to move on."

She went to kiss him again, but he pulled away, not wanting to take advantage of her in such a vulnerable state. "You are upset."

"Then make me feel better," she said, pressing her lips to his again. He sighed into her, his hands tightening on the skin of her back. It was hard for him to stay no to her, especially when she's sitting on top of him with only his jacket keeping her decent. The teenage boy in him was begging to escape.

"Selina," he whispered against her lips before pulling back once again, "we shouldn't."

She grabbed his face in her hands, her thumbs stroking the skin of his cheeks. "Bruce, I know what I am doing," she started, dipping her head to place an open-mouthed kiss on his jaw. "I want to just act right now," she trailed kisses down his neck slowly, she was trying to break him, and it was working. "Please, just kiss me."

His resolve crumbled and his lips found her's quickly pressing small, chaste kisses to her lips before his hands wound themselves in her curls, massaging the base of her scalp. She tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head quickly before returning her lips to his, but now kissing the juncture between his neck and his shoulder as well. She felt his hands swoop into the open slit of the jacket that covered her, resting on her hips. His pointer fingers fiddled with the top of her underwear, but he didn't stay in one place for too long. His hands move up, cupping her breasts lightly, and she nuzzled her face back into his neck, hoping the feelings of fear that were in her wouldn't overpower her want for him. She was doing okay pushing her anxiety down, until he squeezed her chest, mimicking the rough nature the blonde man had imposed on her.

She gasped quietly and pulled back slightly, it wasn't extremely noticeable, but this was Bruce, and he knew her better than anyone. He quickly pulled his hands out of the jacket and brought them up to her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said gently, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Could we maybe just sleep for a while?"

Her eyes were regaining their usual brightness. "Of course," Bruce said, turning them so she laid atop of his chest with the blankets over both of them. She tightened her arms around him, hoping to pull him closer and of course, he complied. He would do anything to make her comfortable.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Goodnight, Selina."


End file.
